


Hot For Teacher

by copper_wasp



Series: Teacher's Pet [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Dante still hadn’t made good on his promise to show you what he could do in a bed, and you were determined that you’d be in one the next time you fucked. You wanted to be treated like alady, damnit.





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> The highly anticipated (????) Part Two of Sexy, Sexy Professor Dante and Reader!
> 
> This one can definitely be read as a stand alone, but for some context/more sexy time, please check out Part One!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/185131463320/dante-x-reader-hot-for-teacher-part-two-of).

Dante was looking at you over the exam he was grading; you could see him in your peripheral vision, leaning back in his chair, legs crossed at the ankles, resting them on the top of his desk as he held the exam paper just below his eye line. You willed yourself not to look at him, not to make even one microsecond of eye contact, otherwise any restraint you had would fly right out the window, and you’d end up naked on your back on his desk... again. For the third time this week.

He still hadn’t made good on his promise to show you what he could do in a bed, and you were determined that you’d be in one the next time you fucked. Not that the frantic, gasping orgasms he gave you in his office weren’t the tits, but you wanted to be treated like a _lady,_ damnit.

Midterms came and went, and so did you, in many exiting and varied positions. You honestly didn’t mean to keep fucking your professor in his office, it was just... so convenient. All it took was an extra long look from him during a lecture, or feeling him hover over your shoulder to look at your laptop screen, or just a short brush of his fingers on yours when he handed you something, and you were done. Finished. Completely, utterly, and annoyingly aroused, only sated by his mouth and fingers and cock.

Dante let out his third sigh in the past two minutes, and you felt cracks form in your resolve. Your eyes flitted over to his, and he smiled knowingly at you.

“What’s all the sighing for, _Professor?_ ” you asked, resting your chin on your hand.

“Just thinking of how _neglectful_ my TA has been in her...extra credit assignment,” he replied, throwing the exam paper on his desk.

 _“Excuse me?”_ you retorted, pursing your lips and narrowing your eyes. “We literally had sex _yesterday_. In this very office. On that very desk.”

“Well, it is a lot of extra work to keep me satisfied. If you think you can’t hack it, I can ask for a new assistant,” he said, dropping his feet back to the floor.

If it was anyone else, you would have been offended at his words, but you already knew him better than he thought you did. “I know what you’re trying to do, Dante. It’s not going to work,” you replied, closing the lid of your laptop and standing. You walked over to his desk, leaning down nice and low so he could see your cleavage down the collar of your blouse. You watched his eyes drag down to exactly there, having a nice long stare before he managed to yank his gaze back up to your eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Unless one of these bookcases is a secret Murphy bed, I am refusing to fuck you again in this office.”

He pouted, actually fucking _pouted_ at you, but you were firm in your resolve this time, still giving him unyielding, steely eyes. Realizing he wasn’t getting anywhere, he stood and stretched, grabbing his keys off of his desk.

“Guess we’re going to my place, then,” he conceded, walking around to the front of the desk. You opened your mouth in surprise, only to have him lean down to press a soft kiss on your lips.

“Wait, wait, you’re serious?” you asked, draping your arms over his shoulders.

“Very,” he replied, moving to kiss and nip at your neck.

“I can’t believe I won,” you mused, weaving your fingers into his hair.

“Well, when faced with the decision of not fucking you, or fucking you in twenty minutes, I’m going to go with option two.”

“You’re a real charmer,” you commented as his hands moved over your ass to have a nice squeeze.

“You love it,” he purred, right next to your ear before he took your earlobe between his teeth and gently bit down. You shivered, but luckily were able to stifle the tiny moan that slid out of your throat. If Dante heard that, you were doomed to another desktop orgasm.

You hummed, kissing his cheek. “There’s just one tiny problem, champ,” you began, straightening the collar of the polka dot button down he was wearing. “We’ve got office hours until 2, and it’s only—“ you checked your watch—“12:38.”

“Oh, fuck that. We’re leaving _now_. Put a post it on the door that we’ll be back later.”

“Shirking your duties as an educator? I am appalled,” you replied sarcastically, kissing the tip of his nose. He grinned before pressing his lips to yours again, kissing you with passion, hands creeping up your sides, sliding underneath your shirt to trace fire over your skin. You pulled away from him, sighing contentedly, arousal sparking to life in your core. “Patience,” you said slyly, licking your lips slowly on purpose.

“Goddamn, I just wanna have you now,” he mumbled lowly, dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of your jeans. You quickly grabbed his wrists before he could go any further.

“Dante, am I on a bed?” you asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“...No.”

“Then I guess you’re shit out of luck.” He groaned and you smirked, grabbing your phone off the table.

  
Dante locked the door to his office and you pressed the sticky note to the wood.

“Shall we?” he said, gesturing for you to go in front of him. You walked to the parking lot, only then realizing that he drove here on his motorcycle.

“Oh shit,” you remarked, looking at him nervously.

“Something wrong?”

“I, uh, I’ve never been on a motorcycle before,” you admitted, reaching out to run your hand over the leather seat.

“I’ll drive very carefully,” he said with a touch of sarcasm, and you snorted, sure that Dante had _never_ driven carefully. “Here, you wear this.” He handed you his helmet and you quickly put it on, cinching the chin strap snugly. It was a little big for you, but better than nothing.

“How do I look?” you asked. He knocked on the top of the helmet, making you wince a little.

“So cute,” he said with a big cheesy grin, moving to straddle the bike. You climbed gingerly on behind him, looking on either side to find the foot pegs. “Hold on tight, princess,” he said, the bike roaring to life. You wrapped your arms around his middle, grasping your wrists and squeezing. You didn’t want him to know how nervous you were, and you hoped he couldn’t feel your heart beating out of your chest.

You rested your cheek on his back, letting out a little yelp when the motorcycle took off. Dante, to his credit, did drive fairly carefully, and you only thought you were going to die once when he took a corner a little sharp.

You arrived at his place, a little brick townhouse in the middle of the block. Climbing off the motorcycle, you unbuckled the helmet and put it down on the seat, running your fingers through your hair to get rid of your helmet head.

You felt Dante put his hands on your waist, giving you a sweet kiss on the cheek. “Wasn’t too bad, right?” he asked, taking your hand to head up to his door.

“I could probably get used to it, guess you’ll have to take me for a ride more often.”

“Oh, I’ll _definitely_ take you for a ride, babe.”

You rolled your eyes as he slid his key into the lock. He pushed open the door, placing a gentle hand on your lower back to usher you over the threshold. Your jaw dropped as you stepped inside, doing a slow twirl to take in your surroundings.

“Wait... you _actually_ live here?” you said, amazed, wanting to touch everything you could see. “Holy shit, do you have a hoarding problem? Do I need to stage an intervention?”

Dante’s house was like his office times a hundred. There were things everywhere, more dead animal heads, old metal signs, embroidery samplers, sculpted busts of dead rulers, just... everything. You loved every last object he had on display. It was like a personal museum.

“Ha, funny,” he said, slipping off his coat and throwing it onto an imposingly large coat rack by the door. He took your coat too, sliding it gently off your shoulders as you took in your surroundings. You felt him come up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, nuzzling into your neck. Your attention was immediately diverted from his house to the delicious kisses he was lavishing down your neck, letting that little stifled moan from earlier slip out from between your lips. He pressed the growing bulge in his jeans against your ass, fingers already working at the button of your own.

“Dante... I think I’d like the tour of your bedroom now,” you breathed, whimpering a little as he bit down on the soft skin at your neck, licking over the mark with his warm, wet tongue.

He turned you around in his grasp and you cupped his face, pulling it towards you to kiss him hard, eagerly pressing your crotch against his.

“Follow me, kitten,” he said next to your ear, running a series of kisses down your jaw. Grasping your hand, he pulled you behind him up the stairs, staring at his ass the entire time.

He pulled you into his bedroom, immediately kissing you again, and you moaned wantonly into his mouth, teasing his tongue with yours. You were already wet, feeling your slick start to migrate down onto your inner thighs.

You whispered his name, pulling up on his shirt, wanting to have closer contact with him. He gripped the hem of your blouse, and you stepped back to let him pull it over your head. He pressed kisses to your collarbones, his hands running over your lace-covered breasts.

“Would you hurry up and take your clothes off?” you asked, impatient, trying to grab at the buttons of his shirt. He chuckled, moving his head away from your cleavage to allow you to undress him. You still got a hot flash of desire every time you saw his bare chest, his skin soft with hard muscle underneath. You worked at his pants, pushing them down over his hips and letting him step out of them. You palmed his erection through his boxers, hearing him suck in a breath. He practically tore off your jeans, pushing you backwards towards the bed. Your bra and panties were next, watching as Dante’s eyes roved over your body.

“Doesn’t matter how many times I see you naked, you still take my breath away,” he said, pulling you back into his embrace, letting his hands caress over tour bare skin. You felt your cheeks flush, and you kissed him gently as you pushed his boxers down and off his magnificent ass.

Copping all the feels, you moved to speak softly in his ear. “Same to you, cowboy. Just thinking about you makes me shiver....” You pulled his body flush against yours, his length pushing against your belly, hot and hard and velvety smooth. “Sit on the bed, Professor,” you commanded, stepping out of his orbit. He smirked at you, but did as he was asked, lazily sitting down and looking up at you.

You fell to your knees in front of him, pushing his legs far apart enough to accommodate your shoulders, drinking in your fill of his hard cock bobbing gently in front of your face. You reached out to grasp him in your hand, hearing a rush of breath as he exhaled, starting to work his length. You touched the tip of your tongue to the tip of his dick and he groaned, the sound shocking you right between your legs. Pulling the head into your mouth, you stroked the rest of his considerable length with your hands, bobbing your head further and further down his shaft as far as you could. Dante was breathing heavily, and you soon felt one of his hands weave into your hair.

He didn’t push, just steadied your head as you blew him, saliva running down your chin. “Shit, babe, that fucking mouth of yours,” he said quietly and you tilted your eyes up to look at him, red faced and eyes half-lidded. Picking up the pace, you took as much of him into your mouth as you could, willing your gag reflex away. You hollowed your cheeks, sucking him down, his groans of pleasure snaking into your ears. When you moved a hand down to squeeze his balls, he jerked his hips unintentionally, sending his cock to the back of your throat. You pulled off him with a pop, wiping your mouth and teary eyes.

“Get the hell up here,” he commanded, and you climbed on his lap, spit-slicked cock rubbing against your belly as he claimed your mouth in a searing kiss. Leaning back on the bed, he ground his hips against you, before flipping you onto your back and shoving his knee between your legs.

Dante moved down your body, kissing and licking and sucking at your skin on the way to your dripping sex, throbbing with need. Thankfully, he didn’t tease, and after settling between your legs, he immediately buried his face in your cunt, lapping up all the slick there waiting for him. Two fingers slid in without hesitation, and he crooked them deep inside as he sucked on your clit. Your orgasm was approaching fast, almost too fast, and your brain struggled to keep up with all the sensation he was giving you. One more hard thrust of his fingers coupled with a swirl of his tongue on your pearl and you came hard, essence gushing into his mouth. You couldn’t stop the mixture of moans and curses that spilled from your lips, your muscles clamping down on Dante’s fingers, still wiggling inside you, coaxing more and more pleasure out of you.

Still in a haze from your orgasm, Dante moved back up your body, taking a nipple between his lips and rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. You arched your back in delicious pleasure, feeling his teeth gently bite down on your hardened bud. You moaned loudly, hands scrabbling for purchase on his back. _He’s trying to kill me, isn’t he?_ you thought, feeling Dante switch nipples.

“Please, Dante. For the love of god, fuck me, please. I need you, holy _shit_ do I fucking need you...” you rambled, trying to pull his face up to meet yours. His hand shot out to pull open the nightstand drawer, but you stopped him. He looked at you, puzzled, and you kissed him hard, feeling his cock twitch against your thigh. “I want you to come in me,” you said, completely shameless and so fucking needy.

The look that crept onto his face could only be described as ravenous, his pupils completely blown out as he processed your request. He shoved his tongue in your mouth as you spread your legs for him, reaching down to grab his cock. You directed it to your entrance and with a thrust of his hips, he sheathed himself inside you fully, and you felt as if you might burst. He swallowed your moan and bit down hard on your bottom lip, making your back arch off the bed.

He fucked your tight pussy hard, his cock stretching and filling you with each thrust. You dug your nails into his shoulders, your panting breaths keeping a steady rhythm. He sucked a bruise on your neck, and your entire body clenched, feeling him slide a hand in between your hot, sweaty bodies, rubbing punishing circles on your swollen clit.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out, clinging to Dante as if you would drown without him. Your second orgasm was on the horizon, Dante hitting your sweet spot over and over with that fantastic cock, his hand driving you closer and closer to your peak.

“Come for me, beautiful,” he practically growled, “I need to see you lose control before I fill you up.”

You looked into his eyes, you own wide, your mouth unable to form words any longer, just mute cries of pleasure as the bomb exploded. Dante claimed your mouth fiercely, stealing your breath as you came beautifully around him. He groaned into your mouth as he felt your walls constrict, still keeping up his brutal thrusts, reaching down to shift your hips so he could drive even deeper into you. You dug your heels into his lower back, pulling on his hair like you knew he fucking loved.

You moaned his name over and over, body completely boneless, letting him use you to his completion. Hand gripping hard on your hip, he thrusted one final time, painting your insides with his come, Dante groaning deliciously as he filled you up. You were his completely now, you realized as he nearly collapsed on top of you. You wrapped your arms around him, keeping him close, feeling his cock twitch where he was still buried inside you with the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm.

“Dante...” you whispered, “Fuck, I don’t even know what to say....” He smiled at you, placing a gentle kiss on your lips.

“I think all those moans and curses said it all,” he replied, gently pulling out of you with a hiss of breath. He rolled onto his back, beckoning you to cuddle up next to him. You complied happily, loving the feeling of his arms around you. You traced your fingertips lazily down his abdomen, feeling each peak and valley of his muscles. He caressed a hand down your side, making you shiver a little when he hit your ticklish spot.

You kissed his shoulder, snuggling as close to him as you could. You felt warm and safe in his embrace, and you tried to bury the feelings that had bubbled to the surface of your brain. This was just for fun, right? Nothing serious...no, of course not... _right?_ You blinked hard to try to clear your head, desperately willing your thoughts back to where they came from.

“I’m so glad that having you in a bed was worth the wait,” you commented, trying to distract yourself, tilting your head up to look at him. He met your eyes, smiling down at you as he pressed a sweet, soft kiss to your forehead.

“Oh, you think that was it?” he said, a wicked grin spreading on his lips. “I’ve still got so much left to show you.”

You licked your lips in anticipation, letting your hand trail down, down, down until your fingers ghosted over his hardening length.

“Let’s get started then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> What was that??? A couple tiny lil' feels at the end???
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


End file.
